Light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) in particular, come in various forms, such as surface mount LEDs, side firing LEDs, twisted or butterfly LEDs, and other LED types. Surface mount LEDs make up a majority of the LED market. Consequently, there is more diversity among types of surface mount LEDs, which are typically available in a wider array of colors, emission levels, sizes, to cite just a few options. Also, surface mount LEDs are typically brighter than side firing LEDs. However, surface mount LEDs typically mount to a primary surface of a printed circuit board (PCB) to emit light in a direction that is normal to the primary surface of the PCB. Accordingly, it may be desirable to be able to use surface mount LEDs in a larger assortment of applications, orientations, mounting configurations, etc.